


Mosquitos and 'Love' Bites - Distant Cousins

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Amoral Shamal [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Blames Their Evil Enabler, Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Gender Fuckery, Mists: Fucking with Reality for Pleasure and Profit, Other, POV Gokudera Hayato, Shamal is trying to be Helpful, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare





	Mosquitos and 'Love' Bites - Distant Cousins

“The tests came back; we’re cousins, distant ones at that, which means I can do _this_.” He arches and gasps at the blunt pressure against his opening. “And even better, the Ninth is pleased that Tsuna’s gained two strong heirs, so he’s called off Reborn.” He whines and tries to shift, but his mentor is larger than he is, and all his movement does is force his hole to stretch around the head of Shamal’s cock. “Relax, Hayato. You’ll enjoy every moment of this, and you liked your reward for obeying me before. Just think how much Tsuna’s going to enjoy watching the two of us together; he’s a real little cock-slut, and you’d never be able to keep him satisfied by yourself.” Shamal presses, and presses, and his muscle surrenders in a flare of bright friction that sears along his nerves.

It should hurt. But it doesn’t; his body welcomes his mentor’s cock like it was made for it, and given what Shamal had done to Tsuna, it probably had been. “What did you do, pervert?”

“Fixed you. You really should have sought treatment earlier, Hayato. And well, if I was going to put the effort in, then I should benefit, shouldn’t I? You’ll feel hollow without me; this is where you belong now.” He huffs, and Shamal rocks his hips gently, shifting his cock in slow lazy movements as if he was trying to find the right angle, and he rests his head on his crossed arms. “But that was temporary; I couldn’t bothered to do the work, so I used my Flames.”

“Yet you can’t even find my prostate, baka-Shamal?” Shamal snarls at the taunt, and the rocking degenerates into more vicious strokes, ones that make his Flames roil and flare along his nerves. “Surprised you - fuck, right there - didn’t make it bigger, given you seem to want me as a cock-warmer.”

“Where would the fun in that be? Plus if I did that, you’d just rut on anything roughly the right shape, rather than appreciating my skills, brat. Though, that said, watching you fuck yourself on a nice thick stake, unable to lift yourself off, while I get our pretty Sky pregnant again would be entertaining.” Shamal nuzzles against the side of his throat. “I think I’ll keep you plugged, permanently; it’s not like I can’t remedy any muscle wastage, and that way you’ll _always_ be ready to be of service. I’ve been being so good that I deserve the reward.”

“Tsuna’s started wearing a plug.” The words make Shamal buck and he gasps, lifting his own hips as his mentor jackhammers into his body, the Mist suddenly frantic. “He’s decided he likes how his body feels when used.” He feels rough hands on his hips as Shamal drags him onto elbows and knees and the thrusts speed up, punching the air out of his lungs. “He wants his slit back, Shamal. Wants to ride my face and beg for more than one cock to be buried in his tiny body.” 

He’s baiting his mentor, but Tsuna really was insatiable; his little Sky squirmed beautifully and had begged for a repeat of his first time, with two copies of Hayato buried to the hilt in his body. (He wouldn’t tell Shamal about the other fantasies with four or five copies, with Tsuna slowly fucked in one’s lap while the others had their way with himself, because he suspected those were going to happen anyway, and he wasn’t actually going to object. And then there were the other fantasies. No one had ever policed Tsuna’s reading material, and apparently his Sky had a taste for hentai. Where he’d got it, he didn’t want to know.)

“Wants it even if it comes with getting pregnant again. Says the babies make his Flames hum and sing in a way they haven’t since he was _five_.” Shamal shudders, hips bucking, and oh, it _would_ be that image that broke his mentor. “He wants you to do that to him again and again and again, Shamal.” Wet heat, filling him, and he wants - no, _craves_ \- more of it. “Wants to see what I look like, rounded like that, too. Wants you to fuck both of us full, and then fuck us empty again.” Shamal makes the neediest sound in his ear, and _that_ sound is why he’s not tried harder to break the man’s hold on either of them. Shamal was under _their_ thrall, rather than vice versa.

Shamal shifts over him, tugging on his hips until he assumes a slightly different angle and he whines as it finally lines everything up internally, and his mentor’s cock makes direct, brutal contact with his prostate. “I should tie you up brat, and try one of the permanent modifications I’ve considered on your pretty ass. How would you like to be _always_ be able to sit on my cock with no prep and no lube, no Flames to help, and it not hurt?” He can’t answer, not with the way Shamal drives into him over and over again. “Or for our Sky to be always ready to take both of our cocks in that pretty little ass of his; that would be fun. It would take days of training Hayato, and we wouldn’t be able to let him come up until it was done or his Flames would reset things and we’d have to start again.” 

His body throbs, and he shrieks as his orgasm rolls over him at the idea of training his Sky’s body to accept anything and everything it could be given.

“Oh you like that idea, Hayato.” Shamal’s murmuring in his ear, body heavy against his, pinning him to the bed. “I wouldn’t have thought body modification would be a kink of yours, but there’s all sorts of things we can do if you and your Sky are willing …” Shamal’s hips are still moving, still rocking against his. “There’s inhuman things that I can do to your cock; can you imagine how little Tsuna would squeal if you had a cat’s spines? Or how he’d writhe on a knot? There’s even more creative things I could do; imagine being able to take both his holes when we turn him female by yourself … or being so large you barely fit in his tiny body. You saw how it stretched when we fucked up before; imagine doing that to him with just your cum, or it bubbling out of his mouth because he’s so full of it.” 

“Could you -” Shamal grins and nips at the column of his throat, and he shrieks again as the thick hardness in his gut shifts, changing shape, and he was so absolutely fucked it wasn’t funny because all the added sensation did was make his body shiver and spasm, driving the soft spikes into delicate flesh, dragging out his pleasure to the peculiar space between that and pain.

“The endorphins are the same whether they’re from pleasure or pain, Hayato.” He must have gasped a question, and Shamal rocks his hips, dragging those spikes against sensitive flesh. “And with the damage from when you were younger healed, you’re more than robust enough for this sort of play.” He’s not sure he wants to know what Shamal’s intending, but he’s not given time to think beyond that, because the Mist is rolling them both over, forcing him further onto his spiky cock with his own body weight, and he shrieks again as it seems to grow in his gut, forcing spikes deeper into sensitive flesh. “Just imagine Tsuna at your back, plastered to you, watching you suffer for his pleasure. How he’d touch you, the way he’d gently pet swollen flesh, and then turn those big eyes on you and ask us to do it to him next. Imagine how it would feel for him, to have both of his holes abused the way I’m abusing yours, Hayato -”

He shrieks again, and his body clamps tight as the world vanishes under such intense pleasure that he’s fairly sure he’s dead, the bite of several of his mentor’s mosquitos barely registering under every other sensation.

“It’s a shame to do this without Tsuna-kun here to help, but I want to run a little experiment, and you’re very willing, aren’t you Hayato-chan? Let’s get your pretty little ass stuffed full of something that’ll keep you nice and loose for later, and then I can break in your new hole. Given how kinky you are, I think a knot will be best; I want to make sure you take the first time, after all.” Shamal’s still pressing him into the bed, still nuzzling into the side of his throat, and still hot, hard and heavy in his ass, but rather than his own cock rubbing against the sheets, he has two awkward balloons on his chest and he feels like he’s already been well fucked, all slippery and wet and throbbing. “Clean me off, Hayato-chan. You won’t like the result if you don’t.” He’s rolled onto his back, and Shamal nuzzles at his oversized tits as he fumbles for the man’s cock to make sure it’s clean and the evil Mist slides something thick and hard and heavy into his ass. “Good girl.” 

“Bastard.” But there’s no heat to it, and Shamal grins and settles back between his spread legs to run the tip of his oversized cock against the neat, small slit between his thighs. Shamal teases him with it, teases him with being split open and _bred_ with it. “Just fucking do it. You want to see me all pretty like Tsuna was when he was nearly ready to pop, right? That’s what your little experiment is about, isn’t it?” Shamal presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Of course it is, brat. I’ve already decided to take you slower, drag it out and encourage you to spend your time sat on my cock when you aren’t trying to hide your new additions from your classmates. I wonder how long it’ll take ’til that demon of a Cloud decides you need to wear the mini-skirt that masquerades as the girl’s uniform; it’ll certainly make you easy to fuck when I’m bored.” He shivers, and Shamal drives his cock - too thick, too hot, too much - into his body, tearing him open, making it accept his cock. 

Shamal presses him into the mattress, holds down his hips and rocks his cock into him, and he realises with a curse that what he’d thought was the whole of it had been barely half.

“Fuck, you’re even tighter than our tiny Sky; think how much fun it’s going to be getting two cocks into this little hole of yours. After all, what’s good for the goose -” he whines, clenching around Shamal’s cock at the reminder of them both managing to get into Tsuna’s slippery little body before the twins had been born. “- imagine how full you’d feel with your ass stuffed with a toy and both of us in your little slit; think how stretched you are now -” He whimpers, and Shamal’s hands curve under his ass, lifting him, and he shrieks as the full length of his mentor sinks into his body, scrapes past his cervix and forces its way into the deepest reaches of his slick passage. 

“You’re going to kill us both, Shamal.”

“I can fix dead, brat. You’re not getting away from me that easily. Not before you’ve given me everything I want.” He squeals as Shamal shifts again, withdrawing and pushing back into his tight new hole. “And my cock won’t kill you, Hayato. In fact it’ll do just the opposite, sweetheart.” He shivers at the threat. “You’ll look so very pretty, Hayato, all sweet and round, heavy with my child. And everyone’s going to see you like this; there’ll be a queue to breed you. I’m already picturing the demon brat, once he has you in the right uniform, bending you over his desk and pumping his cock into your slutty little slit. Maybe he’ll turn you over to his committee, then, and you’ll come wobbling back to me, full of cum and impossibly sore and sensitive.”

He shivers and would protest - he can’t imagine submitting to anyone other than Shamal and his Sky - but he’s learning to recognise when the Mist is teasing, and that had definitely been a tease. “And you’d kill him if he even touched me, Shamal, so if you want me sore and sensitive, you’ll have to do the work yourself.”

“Brat.” But Shamal takes the hint, speeding up, tilting his hips and smoothing his thumb over the damp centre of his pleasure in this form. “But you’re right. I am possessive. And I’m keeping both of you, and gods help anyone who tries to take you away. I’d keep you both pregnant, barefoot and in my bed, if I thought I could get away with it. But the closest I’ll get to that most of the time is full and plugged, and given our sweet Sky is keeping himself like that voluntarily …” the thumb stroking over his clit speeds up, presses a little harder, and he shatters, body spasming around unforgiving wood and barely more forgiving flesh. “… definitely a good girl, Hayato-chan. One more and I’ll let you have my knot and a nap before we go a few more rounds.” 

He shudders again, flesh already over-sensitive, unable to imagine spending an hour or more locked tight to his mentor’s body, but craving the sensations anyway. “You’ll make it feel good, right?” Shamal presses another kiss to the corner of his mouth, and then nuzzles into the column of his throat. 

“Of course I will, brat. This isn’t any fun if you don’t enjoy yourself. I like sex, and the intention is for you and our pretty little Sky to as well, even if you do end up knocked up a little more often than one expects of a boy.” Fingers circle his clit again, making him shiver and whine at the intense sensation. “There’s a vibe under the pillow.” He squirms and realises that the cock inside him is already thickening, and Shamal rocks a little harder into him, and he shrieks as it tugs at his opening, compressed between the thick toy in his ass and his pubic bone. “I was aiming for you to end up unconscious and tied to my cock, Hayato, my perfect little breeding bitch.” 

He cums again, body squeezing everything tight, but the toy is well designed, and Shamal’s hips snap, driving his rapidly swelling cock in to the root, too deep inside him, knot locking him in place almost as effectively as the base of the plug keeping his ass ready. He can feel every pulse of thick, Flame enriched cum as it fills him; can feel the stretch, and the relief when it finds somewhere for the pressure to go. (Gods it feels weird. But good. And that had to be more of Shamal’s bullshit mischief; he knows that this shouldn’t feel good, like Tsuna shouldn’t have been orgasming his way through labour.) He can feel himself swelling, and swelling, and Shamal’s hand settles on his belly as the man rearranges them. “How much?”

“A couple of pints. It’s mostly Flames, so you should be able to use them the way Tsuna did.” He’s back to front with Shamal, on his side now, still impaled, and the evil man holds the threatened vibe to his clit, and it’s just enough and too much and not enough at all. 

The promised unconsciousness finds him when his belly is swollen and his clit is so sensitive that it _hurts_, and Shamal is cooing at him, still firmly embedded in his slit. He comes to with his belly curved, and something in his slit and Shamal’s cock back in his ass, swollen like he’s been knotted again, and he resigns himself to spending the rest of the day with the man alternating between his holes. (In an entirely pleasurable way.)

At some point he asks how he’s doing, and gets a nuzzled kiss to his temple, and an amused 12 weeks; he’s not developing as fast as his Sky for some reason, but he doesn’t really care. Being so full and cherished and indulged is more than enough payment to permit Shamal his apparent kink for impregnation. “Hafta come up wiv a child care plan, Shamal. If y’let Tsuna-kun do all the care we’ll never get him in bed again.”

“Don’t worry, pretty brat. Just enjoy the way you’re full and sated, and think about what we should do to Tsuna when he follows you home tomorrow. Shall I do this to him, too, or would he be better off male so he can serve you at school?” He shivers, keening and clamping down weakly on the intruder currently in his ass. “But yes, the Ninth, Nana and I have a plan. Just concentrate on being pleased.” He relents, relaxing back into Shamal, and the Mist presses a hand to his belly, shifting him a little, and then there’s his knot swelling again, stretching his ass, and he was going to be spoilt by the time they were done with this little game. “So you like this game, Hayato-chan? Shall we play it with Tsuna, or would something else suit him better? He definitely liked it when we were both inside him; I wonder whether he’ll like being taught to lick your slit while knotted on my cock. Or if he’ll want to watch while you’re fucked, either by me, or by a machine; if he does, I’ll have to find him something nice and thick to squirm on, to stretch his little ass while I work on you. There’s a lovely tool in my play box for that, and gods, how good it would look entirely inserted into our pretty Sky; or we could go a little more traditional and just use our fingers and fists …”

He makes a tiny pathetic sound, fucked out and desperate, and Shamal’s fingers dropped back to his clit, sending more fire along his nerves until all he could do is rest back against the older Mist and surrender. “Lemme try the stretcher when we’re awake again. Wanna know it won’t hurt Tsuna, first.”

“Okay, silly brat. Shh, let the pleasure take you, and we’ll start again when you’re awake.”


End file.
